Becoming Bella, oneshots
by iole01
Summary: Ok, so basically this is where readers can ask for any chapter from my other story; Becoming Bella, to be written in a different POV. I hope you enjoy!
1. Explanation

**Ok, so this is my series of one-shots that follow my other story; Becoming Bella. If any reader would like a chapter from Becoming Bella in another point of view, then just PM me and I will do my best to make you happy =)**

Thanks for reading,  
iole01


	2. Chapter 11, now in EPOV

**This is the first encounter between Bella and the Cullens in chapter 11. It was originally written in Jasper's POV, but was asked by AlexaET to be written in Edward's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Edward POV

After Trig, I soon realised that Bella _had_ to be absent. I grudgingly accepted that I wouldn't see her today, but acceptance didn't make the fact any better. My last lesson before lunch was a free period with my family, so we made our way to the cafeteria all together.

We bought our 'props' and headed towards the only empty table which happened to be located by the trash cans. I didn't have to read minds to know that the 'gorgeous' Cullens would be accepted at any table, but right now, I just wanted to be left alone. I headed for the dirty table, not really caring if my family followed or not.

It didn't take long for two girls to approach us, I suppressed a groan. The way they wanted to touch me was, well, for lack of a better word; perverted. It didn't even matter in their minds if they had to share me! I shuddered.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. We were just wondering if you would like to come and join our table." The girl said with what was supposed to be a flirty voice. My immediate thought was no, but then I decided that these awful girls could actually be useful. Perhaps they could tell me about Bella?  
"No thanks, however, would you like to join my family and I?" I asked politely.

_What!_ Rosalie shrieked in her mind. The two girls giggled and set their trays down.  
"So, do you guys know Isabella Barker?" I got straight to the point and family were flooded with understanding about my intentions, however, Jasper thought,  
_Way to be subtle man._ I just shrugged him off; I wanted information.

"Oh yes, we know _Isabella_." Jessica snickered. The way she said Bella's name was off, so I checked her thoughts, but she was only thinking about herself and Lauren being superior- as if! I chocked back my anger; sure these girls were petty, but they didn't deserve to die only for that.  
"It's a shame, I haven't seen her today." Lauren's tone clearly said that she didn't think it was a shame at all, so once again, I dipped into her thoughts. I only saw the image of the woods near the school entrance- how strange…  
"But if I were you, I would stay away from her; she won't do anything to help you reputation." Suddenly the viciousness in these girls' thoughts became apparent and I was shocked. How dare they say those things about Bella and why do they hate her?

Before I had a chance to recover and continue my questioning, a stunning brunette entered the room. She seemed determined but sad and as soon as she entered the cafeteria, the thoughts of all students were disgusted by her. I read from Jasper's thoughts that she was in a lot of pain as she walked towards our table with her head down. When she lifted her face and saw us, she stopped abruptly.

"Here comes the ugly duckling." Lauren whispered to Jessica and they both chuckled. I monitored the girls' emotions through Jasper's mind as he felt her changing feelings. At the end, she even felt… recognizition? She turned swiftly, sending her scent in our direction. Jasper was the first to notice followed quickly by the rest of the family.

That was Bella. The stunning out-cast was our Bella! As soon as I realised this, I lurched to my feet and ran after her. My family followed and we tracked down her always-powerful scent straight to the girls' bathroom. Alice and Rose went straight in while I hovered impatiently with an anxious Emmett and Jasper.

Bella was obviously upset, and all I wanted to do was to go comfort her until she stopped crying; like when she was a baby. Anger was also a very prominent emotion because Bella couldn't get this upset on her own, somebody hurt her.

Alice's voice brought me out of my brooding as she whispered in vampire speed,  
"Guys, the bell is about to go, you need to get to class. She won't open up to us, she doesn't remember us." Alice's voice broke. I wasn't really surprised that Bella didn't remember us, however that did not lessen the pain; I had still hoped.

Then, Bella's clear voice rang out,  
"Thank you for caring, but I need to get to class." She wasn't sobbing anymore, but you could tell that her voice was slightly rough. Jasper's thought momentarily invaded my mind,  
_She is confused and wary. Isn't she used to people taking care of her?_ I growled at the idea of Bella not being taken care of. Bella stepped out of the bathroom and quickly made he exit, seeming slightly shocked that we were waiting on the other side of the door.

We all stood there with grief pouring out of our dead hearts. I could hear Jasper struggling with all our emotions, so I tried to control myself.  
"Sorry Jasper." I muttered. The whole family then remembered his talent and all worked on containing their emotions.  
"I thought you said that she felt recognizition?" I asked, remembering his thoughts in the cafeteria.  
"I did, obviously it was something else." Jasper responded glumly.  
"She moved so stiffly, it hurt to watch." Rose whispered and I flinched.  
"I just don't understand!" Alice sighed in frustration.  
"I am going to find those stupid girls and beat the crap out of them for harming my baby sis!" Emmet announced.  
"That wouldn't help, from the thought of the other students, as soon as Bella entered; everybody was thinking spiteful things toward her." I stated painfully at the memory of all those hateful things toward such a sweet girl. My words seemed to strike a chord to my sisters as they asked in unison,  
"She doesn't have any friends?" I wouldn't beat around the bush, I had to be honest.  
"No." I answered coldly.  
"If she doesn't remember us, we just have to start as friends. She seemed truly confused when Alice and Rose tried to comfort her. There was also self-hate. Let's just show her that we care." Jasper said trying to find a positive outcome to this situation.

I nodded slowly, I honestly couldn't find an alternative.  
"Now, let's get to class, we don't need anymore attention after our lunch stunt." Nobody responded as we all knew we had been foolish to make such a show in the cafeteria, but nobody regretted their decision.

Rose and Emmett left to gym, while Jasper, Alice and I headed toward Spanish. I sat down at me seat without a word.

I was so dazed. The thoughts around me mixed with my own which only confused me more. 

Bella hated herself? She didn't have any friends? 

_Ummm, I wonder what's for dinner tonight. _

She was constantly in pain and I could do nothing to help her. 

_Ugh, stupid teacher giving us more work!_

She was obviously bullied at school. 

_I miss Fluffy. He is such a nice fish… _

She didn't remember us, me? 

_Edward man, you ok?_

Jasper's thoughts caught my attention and I stared at his concerned face. I frowned, no. No I am not okay.

**The underlined bit at the end was already in the original chapter as I had done a bit in his POV. I Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Reviews are never compulsory, but always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 16, now in Carlisle POV

**Ok, here is Chapter 16, previously under Rosalie's and Bella's POV and now in Carlisle POV. This was asked by Twyfan and I think that it was actually an awesome idea because it will hopefully give you some insight to how the parents feel =) The chapter will start right after the Rosalie POV.**

Chapter 16

_We all stood up to leave the living room when the doorbell rang. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction, so we couldn't get a scent.  
"Who the hell-" Emmett began as I went to answer the door. I was surprised at the sight before me,  
"Bella?"_

Carlisle POV

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice chimed in surprise. I quickly rushed to the door to see my daughter. I was shocked at the sight of her; she had grown into such a beautiful young lady.  
"Um, hi." She said awkwardly. I was still stunned at seeing her. I had waited for this moment for fifteen years. I had searched and searched for her and now, here she was; on my doorstep. Esme must have realised this too as she quickly invited Bella our daughter inside.  
"Come on in Bella." She stepped in shyly.  
"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. My children have told us a lot about you." I said with a smile, trying to put her at ease. Instead she tensed before letting out a resigned sigh.

"Hi, sorry for barging in on you, but my dad had an unexpected business trip and he didn't want me to stay at home by myself, so he asked if it would be possible if I could stay with some friends." I could feel the joy filling me when she finished. "He will be home tomorrow evening." She added nervously when we hadn't answered yet. Esme was quick to squash her insecurities.  
"Oh, of course! It is no bother, I am glad you came!" My wife said sincerely on the behalf of the whole family. However, I was more than 'glad' and I am sure she was too. Esme hadn't seen Bella for fifteen years either, for the past couple of days, we have had to live off solely on what our children told us about her.

"Come, you can sleep in my room." Alice bounced forward but still kept a safe distance between herself and Bella. I watched as my daughters interacted carefully. Edward had warned me about Bella's fear of physical contact and I recommended to just give her some space; she might have trust issues. Indeed, Bella looked relieved at the space.

Once both girls lefts, I turned toward the rest of the family.  
"Let her sleep alone, she appreciates her personal space." They nodded reluctantly and I knew that Alice had heard me too. I am sure that the girls had planned a 'sleepover' as soon as they had seen Bella.  
"They did actually." Edward chuckled. Esme was getting impatient even though it had only been a few minutes and I cracked a smile.

"Girls?" She called, giving up on waiting.  
"Coming." Alice called back as they were descending the stairs.

"Okay Bella, what do you want for dinner?" Esme asked while eyeing her petite form with worry. As I looked passed Bella's obvious beauty, I noticed how unnaturally thin she was.  
"Oh, whatever you guys were having will be perfect thank you." She seemed extremely pleased at the idea of food; so I couldn't be anorexia…  
"We already ate darling, so you are welcome to what ever you want." My eyes were constantly on Bella, admiring all the growing up my baby girl had done. That was why I noticed her face distort slightly in panic.  
"Oh, you don't have to make me anything! I'll be fine." She said hurriedly. Oh this was ridiculous She was stick-thin! She needed food.  
"Nonsense, you need a good dinner." I said firmly.  
"Oh! How about some scrambled eggs and then we can all make some cookies?" I beamed at how clever Alice was. Eggs were simple, so Bella couldn't feel guilty and the cookies would be great activity while providing needed calories for Bella. I noticed Bella smiled.  
"Eggs and cookies it is then!" I concluded.  
"They will be done in a few minutes." My wife said happily as she went to use her cooking skills for once.

I decided to strike up conversation with Bella; it was an acceptable way to learn more about her.  
"So, where did you dad go?" I asked.  
"I am not completely sure- it was very urgent." She said fluently.  
"Ah, I see, and your mother?" Her face fell and I suddenly felt guilty. Was something wrong with her adoptive mother?" I had just wanted to know more about her 'parents'…  
"Ye, um, I am adopted. My real mother got run over when I was a baby and my adoptive mother…left." She hesitated on the last word. Of course, we knew most of her tale, but it truly sadden me to think she grew up motherless.  
"I am so sorry." Alice said with emotion. I could see her struggling to not hug Bella, we all were. Alice contented herself with a comforting touch to the knee. Bella jumped slightly, but seemed to truly appreciate the gesture.  
"Its okay, it was long ago." Bella reassured, but you could still see the pain etched on her face. Esme had been listening to the conversation from the question and she took a few moments to compose herself from the grief for her daughter before coming out with the food.

Bella seemed to be in heaven as she ate.  
"Wow, you're a brilliant cook!" She commented after a few minutes. I had to restrain myself from laughing at the irony of the situation. Esme however, let a giggle escape her lips.  
"Thank you." Esme loved cooking, but she never had anybody to eat her food and she was pleased that her food tasted good. We watched Bella eat for a few more minutes in silence until she finished.

"Now let's get those cookies on the way!" Emmet yelled surprising even me. Bella jumped so violently that I feared she had injured herself. I knew Emmett didn't mean to scare her, but my automatic reaction was to protect Bella and glare at Emmett. The whole family adopted the same stance without thinking- it was just instinct; protect the weak. Emmett looked beyond guilty.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was aware of Bella reaching slowly towards Emmett and patted his shoulder.  
"That's okay, I just jump _very_ easily." Bella said with a timid smile. I stared at her in shock for a few seconds- the level of her hate toward physical contact was by far too high to just be switched off- she is very brave.  
"So, should we start those cookies?" she asked amazing me once again. I smiled in pride; this was my daughter.

We made the baking a family event where everybody was involved in some way. Esme and I were giving the ingredient amounts and other information. Truth be told, we just desperately wanted to spend some time with Bella. Normally, humans find it strange that their friend's parents spend time with them, but Bella didn't seem to mind our presence. When Emmett started the flour fight, we graciously felt the room to let them have some fun.

"She is so beautiful." Esme sighed.  
"Yes, a perfect young lady." I agreed.  
"The children were right though." She said sadly. "I know they wouldn't have lied but…"  
"But you were still hoping they were wrong." I finished her sentence.  
"Yes, you can feel that something is just not right."  
"Don't worry; she was already improving with Emmett. It will take time, but we will bring her out of her shell." I said and my gorgeous wife's expression turned hopeful.

"She has such a kind heart. She overcame her fear to comfort Emmett." I nodded. "But… she had to grow up without a mother." Her tone turned depressed on her last statement. "Did you see her sadness when she spoke of her mother leaving? I left her too! Are we ever going to tell her the truth? What id she hates me? I left her to grow up alone!" She was becoming more hysteric by the second so I took her in my arms.  
"Shhh… Honey calm down. She could never hate you. Nobody could ever hate you. You had no choice but to leave her. Besides, look- she has grown into a well-mannered, intelligent lady." I comforted her and she slowly calmed.  
"Now, do you think we should go and stop the flour fight before they break your kitchen?" She laughed shakily and nodded.  
"There. Everything will be fine." I kissed the top of her head and we entered the kitchen together.

The sight that greeted us was rather humorous. All my vampire-children were completely white; covered with flour. Edward was in a protective crouch in front of a spotless Bella.  
"So… How are the cookies going?" Esme asked with a smile. Everybody froze; Emmett was in mid-swing, aiming for Jasper's head.  
"Well, umm" Jasper hesitated.  
"They're coming up!" Bella chirped.  
"Suuure they are." I laughed and Bella blushed slightly.  
"Clean this up." Esme told Emmett and he groaned.  
"And at least get _some_ cookies in the oven." I said amused. They all nodded and started scurrying around to their posts. Esme and I returned to the living room and sat down. Esme leaned against me and we just sat; content, listening to _all_ our children enjoying themselves.

Vampires develop great patience over time. That is why Esme and I are perfectly happy waiting on the couch, just listening to what was happening. Some may say we have stalker characteristics, but if you think rationally; we have only re-discovered our daughter and we were going to hang on to anything we could, even if it was only her voice. Everybody settled down in the kitchen, however, after a few minutes, that atmosphere suddenly shifted and you could practically feel the melancholy clinging to the air.  
"Bella, what's wrong" I heard Edward ask Bella and within a second Esme and I were in the kitchen. Bella had a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"Every week, I used to make cookies with my mom until she left. It was always the best day of my week." She offered a small, sad smile, but it wasn't convincing. Tears started to gush out from her eyes at the memories and I just wanted to comfort my daughter. However, my doctor instinct told me that touching her now wouldn't help anything. My children obviously realised this too, although Edward's arms did raise before he could squash the impulse to comfort.

I was at a loss of what to do. Me, me! Me; the calm, collected doctor didn't know hoe to help. I started panicking until Bella astounded me once again by walking into Edward's arms. Her tears kept coming endlessly as she was submerged into a memory and was temporarily no longer with us. Edward half-carried, half-dragged Bella to the living room and sat her on the couch- his arms never leaving her small frame. She then seemed to be trying to control her grief.  
"It's okay to cry Bella." Jasper whispered, only confirming my thoughts. At his words, her body completely let free as she buried her face in Edward's chest- instinctively seeking comfort.

It was one of the most anguishing things I had ever seen; a father watching his daughter cry while being powerless to make her stop. I sat there, helpless, staring at Bella's body as it shook from the force of her sobs.

And I couldn't do anything.

**Phew… I really enjoyed writing that! Thanks again for suggesting it Twyfan, I think that it will really help people understand Carlisle and Esme better and I hope people from Becoming Bella read this insight to other character's minds.**


	4. Chapter 20, now in Esme POV

**Well, I actually found that writing Esme POV was really hard to not make too repetitive… I hope you guys find it beneficial! Here is chapter 20, previously in Bella and Edward's POV, now in Esme's. This chapter was asked by Twyfan.**

Chapter 20

Esme POV

It has been five days since Bella was first brought into the hospital. Five days that I have known that my daughter had been abused. I was seething, but it control. I was often overlooked since I do not let the anger simmering beneath the surface show. The truth is; I am as outraged and horrified as the rest of my family. It is a mother's job to take care of her children, of Bella. It was my job and I failed.

I sighed exasperated and sunk ungracefully into the hard hospital chair. Carlisle had reminded us that we needed to keep up the human pretence which meant we couldn't all stay at Bella's side, watching her like a hawk. I know that she needed to rest, and Carlisle had assured me many times that she will wake up when she's ready. However, that doesn't soothe my nerves. Right now, we are all sitting in the hospital cafeteria, except for Edward who miraculously kept avoiding his 'human moments'. I would have sulked if I wasn't supposed to be the mother figure. I truly hated being seen as the sensible, sentimentalist all the time, but what can I say? I am a mother and we all wish for a break- it doesn't mean we would take that break if we were given the opportunity.

We all stared, morose, in different directions- ignoring our food. To pass the time, I practised finding particular voices and isolating them; it helped to calm me and it got me concentrating on something different. A particular voice aught my attention.  
"Wait, just let me call my family, they are anxious to see your eyes open." I jumped up suddenly.  
"Bella's awake." I explained and they all rose fluidly to make our way back to her room. Something Edward had said upset her as we could heard her heart beat getting faster and stronger as we approached her.  
"Calm down Bella." Edward pleaded and I could feel Jasper's wave of calm spreading before us.  
"Bella, its okay honey." He soothed as he walked in and I followed closely behind. As soon as I saw her awake I couldn't help but feel the joy and pit overwhelm me at finally seeing her with some life.  
Oh Bella! How are you feeling?" I asked anxiously. Her brow puckered as she frowned slightly.  
"Fine." She whispered and Jasper shook his head. My smile faltered as I realised that not only was she still in pain, but she is also still trying to be strong. Obviously, I admired her strength, but it was unnatural. There is no way she could be happy with hoe she was forced to mature.  
"No need to be brave dear. Let me get you some more pain medication." Carlisle said warmly, trying to make her comfortable. While he gave her the medicine, nobody knew what to say and Bella looked fearful. Carlisle cleared his throat significantly and Bella closed her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to tell my husband to leave her alone, but I knew that this conversation was needed. Still, nobody spoke, so Carlisle began.

"Well, I will tell you what we know and we will take it from there, okay?" She nodded hesitantly.  
"Five days ago- after you called Alice- we rushed to your house to find you alone and in a critical state." Her eyes snapped open in bewilderment as mine closed. I leaned against my husband for support as I remembered the scene that had greeted me when I barged through her front door.  
"We brought you here immediately and you went into surgery." He continued as the memories fluttered around in my mind; the unbearable hours of waiting while my children complained worriedly and I remained tongue-tied.  
"Your left arm is broken. You have four broken ribs and a gun-shot wound on your upper-right thigh. There were complications as one of your ribs punctured your lung." The gravity of her injuries made me want to crawl into a hole and never come out. I heard Bella gasp and I finally opened my eyes; breaking the flow of visions in my head.  
"When the nurse cleaned you up, we found carvings at the base of your hairline." Nobody knew what the cuts stood for; C.S.. Hopefully Bella will be able to explain. The atmosphere suddenly shifted and I knew what we were about to talk about.  
"You were also hiding a significant amount of bruises." I could detect the subtle hint of hurt in his voice; he wanted Bella to trust him. I sighed. _Trust_ will take a while to build up. I looked at Bella expectantly; I wanted the truth. She looked down.

"Who hurt you Bellsy?" Emmett prompted but she just shook her head; still not making eye-contact.  
"Where's my dad?" She asked suddenly and I felt a little pang. Carlisle stumbled into my side and it was my turn to support him as I squeezed his arm. Carlisle had always considered himself as Bella's father and she seemed very anxious about her 'real' father.  
"I am sorry Bella, but we can't find him or get a hold of him." Alice answered and it was true. was no where to be found when his daughter was in a critical state. However, Bella looked relieved which puzzled me.  
"So Bella, how about we play cards?" Rose said thoughtfully. After all, she needs to recover. None of us were about to give up with her. She will tell us the truth and she isn't going anywhere without us until we find who has hurt her. However, we wouldn't make her uncomfortable- yet.  
"Sure." She smiled.

I was pretty surprised when Bella beat us all at cards. I mean, we all loved her, but she was human! When the boys noticed that she was winning- they really did try hard; so competitive… Bella was smiling and obviously enjoying herself which warmed my heart. We played for about an hour before Bella's face fell without warning. My mind automatically jumped to the conclusion that she was in pain.  
"It's Marc." She whispered. "He is the one who hurts me. He-he" She struggled to get the words out. "Marc abuses me and I want it to stop." She was shaking from the effort of forming those words and ears started to roll down her face. Oh my baby! Denial was resounding in my head. She was abused by her _father_?! How dare that man even call himself that?! Carlisle who had left to attend to a patient heard Bella's confession and came immediately.  
"Bella, are you ready to talk?" It was probably not his most tactful moments, but she may change her mind. She nodded before crying;  
"Please just listen to me and don't hate me." Her words seemed ridiculous to me- I could never hate her.  
"Never." Edward confirmed my feelings and Bella seemed to steady herself emotionally before she started.

I felt physically sick when she describes the night her adoptive mother left. What she must have gone through… She was five years old for crying out loud! How could someone be so, be so- heartless?! You could probably see the steam coming out from my ears.  
"And so we moved here." She shuddered. "Where he has abused my daily ever since. But of course, I can't give him all the credit." She let out a short, hard laugh. At this point, I was slightly worried for her. She was bitter, sarcastic. All understandable emotions, but I couldn't let them take over her smile. "Jessica and Lauren probably gave me a quarter of my injuries and Tyler too from time to time. The rest of the school just watched." Her little body was trembling with rage and despair. As much as I wanted to go and harm those idiotic humans, I was more concerned about Bella. She was fluctuating between the strong, butter Bella and the vulnerable, sad Bella. Edward rose to give my daughter a hug which she accepted. However, that little improvement did not lift my mood. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. Bella was _supposed_ to live a happy, normal life. She was _supposed _to have loving, gentle parents. She was _supposed_ to be with _us_.

All I could do was stare at my daughter. I did my best to block out all the scars and bruises; trying to see the real her. I needed to reassure myself that my Bella was still alive in there. That there was something worth saving. Bella started to shrink within herself and I swiftly looked around the room for the source of her discomfort. I found Edward glaring in her direction, but his eyes were glazed. He wasn't glaring _at _her. Edward's expression suddenly changed as he snapped out of his daze and looked at Bella apologetically.  
"Bella, you don't deserve anything you have been through. You deserve friends. We are here and will always be. We will never hate _you_ only what happened to you. We all love you." Sincerity rang through the room at Edward's words. He reached for Bella's hand ever so slowly and for once, she relaxed at his touch. It took her a few minutes to clam down completely. Just as she seemed content, a male nurse entered the room with her dinner. She became as stiff as a board and her eyes widened in panic. Jasper took the tray from the nurse.  
"thank you very much." He said curtly and practically threw the man out. As quickly as it came, the tension left Bella's body as soon as the door closed. I felt Carlisle's stance change and I looked into his eyes to find discomfort and pain.

"Bella," He started reluctantly.  
"Please don't Carlisle. Please don't ask." Bella's face held understanding and pain.  
"You know I have to." My husband said regretfully and I could feel uneasiness crawling though me. What was Carlisle talking about?  
"Do you want them to-" He trailed off while looking at the family.  
"No, please don't leave me!" She exclaimed loudly, taking me by surprise; she hadn't shown how attached she was to us- to fully at least, and it helped that much more to know she needed us as we needed her.  
"You all love me?" She squeaked out uncertainly.  
"Of course." If I had to remind her a hundred times, I will.  
"No matter what?" I had to lip read as no sound left her mouth.  
"No matter what." We all chorused confidently. She closed her eyes once again and leaned back for support. She gave one, short nod.  
"Okay." She mumbled.  
Bella, has Marc ever hurt you in any other ways than violent abuse?" Carlisle asked warily and I felt my heart drop. No! No, it couldn't be… I felt Carlisle's arm tighten around my waist as I slumped against him.

"Yes." And my world came crumbling down.

**Phew! Well that certainly wasn't my best piece of writing… Sorry if I disappointed anybody out there! I find Esme very hard to write. I believe that she is a character who is often overlooked and that actually, she is more than it seems, but I didn't know how to portray it… Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
